What the hell is going on
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Dean has no idea what is going on, he was in a pole dancing club, and now hes in a hospital chained to a bed with Crowley watching him, but Crowley is not Crowley and Dean is Lee, whats real and what is not? does anyone know? Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

For all you Pole Princess out there I know my little dance in here is not a whole dance but we can pretend :-)

I Wanted to write some one at a pole club, and didnt really know where it was going when I started writing, and dont really know where is it going still but I hope you enjoy it :-)

* * *

><p>Dean glanced around at his surroundings, he wasn't totally sure how he had ended up here.<p>

He was in a Strip/Pole dancing club, the lights were low, it smelt dirty, seedy, like you imagine places like that to smell, stale cheap beer, sweaty old men hiding in the shadows. It was large, filled with small tables, sticky covered surfaces, and larger booths, which were secluded and soft, ideal for private dances.

There was a bar along one side of the room, a few pretty girls stood behind it, serving drinks and flirting with over-weight old men, who took the smiles from the pretty girls to be serious and not just a ploy to get them to spend more money. In the centre of the room there was a stage area, this housed 3 pole dancing poles. Next to one of them, there are a dirty, looking sad girl in bra and panties rubbing herself up and down against it. Her hair was dyed pink, with significant grey/blonde roots, she was skinny and heavily tattooed, her panties and bra didn't match, she wore massive pole shoes with hooker heals. Around the stage there were seats where the men sat waving money for the stripper encouraging her to come closer to them, and allowing other girls to be aware they wanted private dances. It was exactly like strip clubs in his mind should be.

He was sat in a comfy curved booth, there was a table in the middle covered in different drinks anything he could imagine and a massive bowl of burgers. Next to him was Sam, totally focused on the girls dancing on the stage, "It's an art form, it really is" grinned the younger Winchester, his shaggy hair looked more unkempt than normal. Bobby sat next to him, he was reading a book on demons, was holding a flash light to see the pages better, he was muttering to himself about the noise and lack of light, Dean struggled not to chuckle, surely the hat he insisted on wearing was limiting his light as well . Next to him was Castiel, blue eyes wide open, looking scared and trying his hardest to avoid looking at the scantily dressed girls. He looked very out of place and still wouldn't remove his trench coat. Dean considered sitting next to him to block his exit should the Angel decide to flee, but he could fly so would just vanish. Something he did often much to the other 3's annoyance.

"Can I get you anything" a female voice asked, Dean tore his eyes away from the Angel to see who was offering,

He nearly jumped out of his seat "Meg!" he hissed, glaring at the pretty dark haired demon, she smiles in reply

"Calm down, I'm here for you, plus I could do better than that girl" She dumped the tray she was holding on the table, and sat down next to Dean, and started taking her shoes off, the confused hunter just sat there, staring in shock, no one else really noticed what she was doing. After taking her shoes off she started to remove her tights, and ripped her skirt so it was just about decent, she pulled her shirt off revealing a vest top under it, and stood up proudly. She grinned at Dean and blew a Kiss at Castiel who was trying his hardest to pretend the Demon wasn't there and was pretending to read Bobby's book with him.

Meg walked over to the stage, Dean couldn't take his eyes off her, he was fascinated by what she was doing.

Sam pushed Dean to get out of the booth, and Dean moved to allowed him past, then sat back down. Sam took a seat at the front of the stage waving a handful of notes in the air. Dean suddenly had the urge to deny his brother was his brother.

Meg stepped on to the stage, and indicates to the other girl that she's been replaced. She wiped her hands on her top and rubbed them up and down the pole a few times to clean it. Rubbing her hands dry again on her top she indicated to a man out of sight that she wanted to have a certain song played.

The music started, Meg grabbed the pole with her right hand, reaching as high as she could, she started walking around it on tip toes, slowly and seductively, bringing her foot to just behind her knee with each step

"Super star, where you from and how's it going" Dean recognised it as Womanizer by Britney Spears.

Meg twisted under her arm, so her back was flat to the pole, she raised her left hand above her head so both gripped the pole, and slid down, knees together, when crouching towards the ground she parted her knees, gave a little wink and stood up again right hand back on the pole, and started walking again, then leapt into Barbarella, left ankle around the pole right behind it, left hand holding on to the pole as well, as she span towards the bottom she put her feet together and snaked up the pole to standing again. And started walking again, this time moved into a dip keeping her left foot planted swung her right around the pole to join her left, then picked her left up and moved gracefully around the pole, she hooked her leg around the pole and lent back, moved her left leg back into a lunge, then stood up again, so fluidly, then pressed her right leg against the pole, and started to climb.

The poles were tall, floor to ceiling, she climbed to the top, and then moved into a sitting position. Grabbing her right ankle, she moved in to a layback, taking both hands off the pole, leaning back and the only thing holding her to the pole was her crossed legs. She moved her hands to below her head, and curved her spine away from the pole in a moon shape. She loosened her grip slightly and dropped down until her hands touched the floor, lowered herself to the ground into a handstand and used that as a way to flip herself back to standing.

From standing she went into basic invert, Deans face dropped he was looking at the demon in a whole new light. She hooked her right knee around the pole, moved her left hand to the bottom of the pole, her left leg behind her (butterfly), the she loosened her grip until only her toes kept her legs on the pole, in a Y shape, she tipped until she was on her feet again, and walking round holding on right handed she kicked her legs forward and the force took her spinning backwards around the pole, she grabbed on behind her back with her left hand and spun until she was on the floor (monkey spin). The song ended

She walked over to him, smiling "so did you enjoy that?"

Dean nodded

"Do you want more?" Her voice had changed it was gruff and manly, her face was changing, into Crowley

Dean's eyes suddenly opened, he wasn't in a strip club, he was chained to a bed, with Crowley smugly watching over him, and he began to freak out.

TBC


	2. Crowley!

I still dont really know where this one is going, but its fun to see where I end up, sorry this chapter is very short, I know what is happening in chapter 3 just need to get there from the start

Please give me reviews or suggestions as to what or who you would like to see in this

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"Get away from me Crowley!" Screamed Dean, he started struggling against the restraints, which were pinning him to the bed. Crowley looked at him and looked at a chart he was holding and glanced over at someone just out of Dean's eye line.

"Lee, do you know where you are?" Asked Crowley

"What!" demanded Dean, "Lee!"

"Hmmm" Mumbled Crowley, "I think we need to increase your medication. Do you know where you are?"

"Crowley, let me out of here!" growled Dean

"Lee, I'm Doctor Julian Smith, not Crowley, I thought we had calmed this delusion, I'm sorry I will up your medication, and hopefully you will return to the ward in a few days" Said the doctor. He turned to the person out of Dean's sight, "can you fetch the medication please, let's get him started as soon as possible"

Dean just lay there, trying to work out what was happening, Crowley wasn't Crowley, and he kept calling him Lee. It was Crowley, short, stocky, thinning hair, gravelly voice and English accent. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and a blue suit with a white shirt, Crowley always wore a black suit. He started to question if this was Crowley, and looked down at himself, he was wearing hospital issue PJ's and was bound to the bed, there was a drip in his arm, suggesting he had been there for a while. From what he could see the room was very stark and white, small but very secure.

"Lee, do you remember getting here?" Crowley/Dr Smith Addressed Dean

"Im not called Lee" insisted Dean, struggling again and not getting anywhere

"I know this is hard to understand, but you had a nasty trauma and have created a world in which your alter ego is the hero, and in this world your fight your demons, you created other characters to help you, a father figure, a brother even an angel to protect you. But we need to help you leave that world and move back to the real world with us. In this world you are Lee, not Dean you work as a mechanic with your dad, you don't have a brother, but you have a little sister, you are married and your wife is expecting your first child." Crowley/Dr Smith smiled at him, "we will increase your medication and hopefully you will start to remember them, they miss you. You need to stay here for a few days until we can be sure you won't try to hurt anyone again"

"Im not Lee, " Dean protested, looking in fear as Crowley/Dr Smith moved toward him with a needle, with Dean tied down he couldn't escape, and he used the point in his arm where the drip was attached and inserted the needle, everything went very hazy

TBC


	3. Jake and Alex

_Im rather bemused the direction this appears to be going, I had to think of names for the boys, so Lee is for Dean cos my dear friend who has a massive thing about his has the nick name Lee and that seemed ideal, Jake suits Sam, and I seriously struggled with Castiel, cos normal names just dont suit Misha, so we settled on Alex after Alexander Skarsgard my fave Vampire._

_And the next thing is why are they committed, well clearly Crowley always makes height jokes so I needed to use that for Sam, and real life Misha is enough to suggest that he is really insane, so hes the clear influence for Castiel's character. I have no interest in making this Destiel, I hope I can stick to that lol_

_Please give me feedback and suggestions _

_Ellie XX_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dean groggily woke up, he ached, and felt very tired, he wondered what had happened to him, and as he opened his eyes he remembered, he was in so sort of nightmare, where he was in a hospital, where they thought he was someone called Lee. He moved to stretch and was delighted to find he was no longer tied to the bed. Stretching felt so good, he was so stiff. He sat up and realised he was in a different room. He looked around and saw 3 other beds in the room, 2 were clearly being used as they had personal items on the cabinets next to them. The other looked empty.

As he glanced around he saw Sam and Castiel playing battleship at a table at one side of the room, both seemed very focused and very strange. Castiel was not wearing his trade mark trench coat, rather he was dressed in blue jeans and a pale blue T-shirt with the word "overlord" on it, Dean was very confused by how Castiel looked, the blue bringing out his haunting blue eyes and making his scruffy black hair more striking. Sam was wearing jog bottoms and an England football shirt with the number 3 printed on the front, and A Cole 3 on the back, Dean had no idea what that meant. His little brother looked very relaxed though

Castiel had clearly spotted movement and looked over at Dean "Oh look who is awake" he smiled, his voice far less deep than normal, more like how Jimmy had spoken when Castiel was dragged back to heaven that time. Sam turned to look at him as well

"Sammy, what's going on?" questioned Dean. The 2 men looked at each other

"Sammy?" questioned Sam

"Ok, Sam, when did you become such a girl about your name" demanded Dean

"There's no Sam or Sammy here" replied Castiel, "I'm Alex, and this is Jake"

Dean was very confused coming from Sam he would have assumed it was a joke, but he wasn't even sure Castiel knew what a joke was, he was the most straight laced Angel possible, though he had only met 3 so that was not hard. He suddenly felt very panicked, and looked from Sam/Jake to Alex/Castiel and back again. This wasn't looking so good. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. No that hurt, wasn't a dream.

"Please tell me this is all a joke" begged Dean, the two other men looked confused at him, "Gabriel!" Dean cursed assuming this was one of the trickster's moves to mess with his head, all too aware that if it was true Castiel would know and would have been able to tell him.

Castiel/Alex walked over to Dean's bed, and sat down on the chair next to it, he looked directly in to Deans eyes, so open and ernest, "Lee, you are safe here, don't be scared" he smiled slightly, and Dean was more confused to see his Angel smile, that rarely happened. He made a mental note that when things got normal again he would get him out of the trench coat and ill fitting suit, and take him to get some nice clothes, then use him as his wing man, as Sam wasn't as keen on helping to pick up girls these days, and Castiel was a good looking bloke, should help Deans constant quest to get laid. He shook that idea out of his head and went back to trying to figure out what was happening.

"Cass" he said looking at Castiel/Alex "is this one of your brother's doing?"

"Lee, I'm not Castiel or Cass as you call him, I'm Alex" he sighed, "I'm not sure what happened this time, but you get so far and forget it all again. You have been here for a long time, I think 2 years, I have only been here a few months, won't be here much longer once my Minions find me and rescue me. You will start to remember us soon" he smiled and dropping his voice he started to whisper "Jake thinks he's a giant, and the pills he has shrinks him to nearly human size, he's not a giant" Alex/Castiel gestured with his head at Sam. Dean looked over at him he was reading a book. Alex/Castiel leant closer to Dean and dropped his voice "sometimes he thinks he's a moose"

"Ok" answered Dean, feeling as far from ok as possible. There were a lot of questions in his head mainly did his brother really believe himself to be a giant or a moose. It seemed safer to play along for a while. He looked at Alex/Castiel, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" said the dark haired man, in such a carefree manner Dean was 95% sure this was not his Cass

"If this is a mental hospital, why are you here, you seem mostly normal"

"Long story" Alex shook his head, "Basically I am the Overlord of a group, they are known as my Minions, sadly someone decided to have me committed, and I'm waiting for my minions to save me, sadly its taking its time as without my I-phone, I can't get on twitter to rally them, and they don't know where I am"

"Ok" replied Dean waiting a second and the asked the next question that was clearly on his mind "What's Twitter?"


	4. waking up

_Sorry very short chapter, been really busy with uni, just wanted to get some of the ideas out of my head _

_Please review and suggest what you would like to see happen_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Dean started to stir, he was warm, and comfortable, he wasn't going to spoil this by rushing, the sheets were soft, nicer than motel room sheets, it didn't smell dirty and stale. He kept his eyes shut praying that he wasn't dead, and this his heaven.

After a few minutes he decided to get up and check. He opened his eyes adjusting to the bright lights and looked around. There was a cabinet next to his bed, there were clearly personal items on there, including a model imparla, he smiled fondly at it. He stretched realising how stiff all the years of bad motel rooms, or sleeping on Bobby's floor of his car had made him, and how this bed supported him perfectly , his aching body was so pleased to have the warm comfort. Slowly Dean sat up and started to look around, he remembered where he was, and the tension returned to his body, it was all he needed to be back in a crazy different world.

He sat up, and looked around, on one side or the room he saw Sam/Jake sat on a stool, wearing shorts and a T-shirt 2 sizes too small. He looked gangly like a giant, the mop of unkempt hair looked wilder than normal, his face was slightly red as though he had been crying. He was curled up in his stool, legs pulled towards his chest, as though afraid of something on the floor. Dean looked at the floor, there were 30-40 tiny toy soldiers all around the stool facing it, and a number of tiny, micro machine toy cars.

"Are you ok Sam?" Dean called out to him, but he didn't react "Sam" Dean repeated, yet no reply It was then that Dean remember Sam thought his name was Jake

"Jake" he called, and was grateful that his brother turned to face him "are you ok?"

"No" Sobbed the tall man "I don't want to squash them!" before bursting in to tears again. Dean wasn't sure what to do so looked around the room in a panic, pressed against a wall on the other side of the room was Castiel/Alex, in a heated kiss with what appeared to be a nurse, her back was to Dean, but she had 1 hand though Alex's raven hair, her other hand was around his waist. He was pulling her in tight to him, totally ignoring Jake's plight. Dean turned back slightly smiling to himself at the irony of how different this Castiel was.

Pulling away from his thoughts he got out of bed to try to help Sam/Jake, he wasn't sure should be play along or not

"Stop!" panted Alex, a smirk in his voice, Dean turned to look at him, and realised who the girl he had been kissing was

"Lisa?"


	5. Counselling with Crowley

I am so sorry this has taken forever, have no time to do anything even sleep at the moment, but needed to give this story a massive shove to start to get it moving

Any ideas about what you want to see in it please say

And please review so I know if anyone likes it

* * *

><p>Dean just stood there not really sure what to say, his ex and his friend had just been making out in front of him, but it wasn't his friend and his ex, was it, it was some crazy different world, yet despite his better judgement he repeated "Lisa"<p>

No one reacted, as you would expect, as there was no one called Lisa in the room. So Dean turned to look at Alex "Why should I stop?" he was far more forceful that he felt

"He needs to learn it's not real" bit back the reply. Dean nostrils flared, and he stepped towards Alex, who smirked as if this was far from the first time that Lee had fronted up to him.

"You are cruel, and should treat him with more respect" demanded the hunter

"That's my line," grinned the smaller man, taking a step closer to dean, who was starting to wonder if he would win this fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the world started to spin and Dean felt everything fading to black, he could hear a voice calling him in the darkness, it sounded like Sam, was too far away and distant for him to really make out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lee, don't move the doctor will be here in a minute" he heard Lisa's concerned voice, and realised that he was back on the ward, and this wasn't Lisa, or it might be, he hadn't worked that one out. He started to open his eyes and look around. The light was painfully bright, he didn't want to open his eyes too much.

"Lee, this is Doctor Smith, can you hear me?" he heard Crowley's gravelly tones, and winched, the last thing he needed was to see that annoying Demon again. But as things stood he needed to reassure the doctor so he would be left alone to get on with trying to escape

"I'm fine", he demanded tried to sit up, but felt strong hands keeping him down, so he opened his eyes fully to see Alex leaning over him as well as Doctor Smith. "what are you doing?" he demanded in the direction of his angel's look-a-like

"Just helping" smiled Alex

"Alex, help me get Lee to my office please" requested the doctor, and both men helped Dean to his feet

XXXXX

Dean was sat in a nice big comfortable chair in a plain office sat next to an identical chair where Doctor Smith was seated. He was in counselling, this was strange for him, and he wasn't enjoying it, being asked probing questions about the relationships he shared with "Sam", "Castiel" and "Lisa" , as well as who Crowley was, the more he spoke the stranger it all sounded, worse still as the first 20 minutes he had taken the approach that this was Crowley playing a trick, a method that hadn't gone down to well. So Dean decided to just go with it

"So you sold your soul to save Sam after he died, and then were raised from Hell by an Angel whom you now share a profound bond with?" the doctor paraphrased

"Yes" demanded Dean

"and Angels and demons are common?" the doctor pressed

"No, well yes, Demons are, Angels not so, Cass was the first we met, and the only one we knew who is still alive, I think" Dean was getting confused now

"and they look like you and me, in fact you consider your roommate Alex to be this 'Cass'" the doctor added checking his information with the hunter

"Kinda, Cass took over some bloke called Jimmy's body, Angels have to be invited in, Demons just take over people"

"So Alex is really Jimmy not Cass, as far as you are concerned?" the doctor enquired

"No" Replied the hunter, "Or maybe" he looked baffled

The session continued and it made Dean think more than he really wanted to, and explaining selling your soul to someone who hasn't heard of demons makes you sound slightly crazy he realised. Thought it did make him start to question if looking after Sam all the time was that healthy and maybe he should spend some time with someone he wasn't related too. Though disagreed at the doctor terming his relationship with Castiel as Homoerotic, that was a joke, he and the personal space phobic angel were friends only.

He walked back to his room, wasn't sure how he got there as he was sure he didn't know the way.

He returned and realised it was dinner time, there was a small table the 2 others were sat at both looked as if they were waiting for him to start dinner, Jake beckoned him over to the table, and he gladly sat there. Dinner it appeared was burgers, Dean was delighted

The evening passed with little of note, a few card games, and some teasing about Jake's height, and soon it was bed time, Dean crawled in to bed and prayed to wake up in his own world.

XXXX

He slept until something sharp poked into his side, digging into his lung and dragging the air from him, he wanted to scream but couldn't move, would pant in fear if he had an air in his lungs to do that with


	6. Sam and Cass, and someone totally new

_Really no idea where I am going with this, but I think I have been watching too much Leverage, some how the only logically thing was getting a Christian Kane character into this sorry, dont know if hes good or bad, and Lindsey is the most grey of his characters, this really does have its own direction that im not controlling _

_sorry its taken forever, being a ft student and on placement is too time consuming these days grrrr_

_And please give me feed back cos I have no idea if anyone likes this at all :-(_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sam was stood over Dean looking worried, very worried, Castiel was staring in to space, as per the norm, looking vexed and distant.

Dean lay on the ground covered in hundreds of tentacles, tiny little hair like things tightly binding him to the floor, and not as breakable as they looked, Sam's 1st thought had been to break them, but that wasn't possible. Next he asked Castiel to fly him out of them that failed. He then tried to pull them out, it was then Dean started screaming. He had been immobile until that point, then suddenly it was blood curdling screams his brother was creating.

He had been like this for 4 days, maybe longer, Sam hadn't seen Dean for a few days before he found Dean, so not sure when it happened, Dean had gone to a strip club to unwind after another run in with Crowley, that pesky demon didn't know when to back off. After a few days Sam and Castiel finally tracked him down, the angel couldn't find him as he had carved the angel hiding marks into his ribs. So it was down to old fashioned research and investigations. Bobby was no help, he was caught up in a side project, so it was down to Sam and the Angel.

Now that made an interesting relationship, Castiel was always slightly frosty towards Sam, due to him being Lucifer's vessel . Sam for his side had been holding the angel at arm's length because he was dismayed that angels were not cute and fluffy more harsh and to the point, damaging the romantic image he had in his head regarding them. Both appeared to rub each other up the wrong way.

After a few days Castiel had managed to find Dean, though refused to tell Sam how.

It took a while for them to establish Dean was alive such was the level of infestation he was suffering. Castiel had never seen anything like it before. His touch didn't heal him, and that concerned him far more than anything else

XXXXXXXXX

Dean was sat on a chair in Dr Smith's office trying to explain who Lisa was, and failing he was getting more and more frustrated with the whole situation and getting more and more wound up, to the point that he wanted to start fighting with everyone over it. He knew this was Crowley, why could no one else see it,

"Lee are you listening?" demanded the short doctor, Dean glanced back at him, and looked annoyed he didn't care what Crowley was saying, but part of him said he should play the game that would help him, and maybe he could figure it out sooner, and why was he so itchy

XXXXXXXX

Sam and Castiel were taking it in turns to guard Dean, not that Castiel needed a break, but it makde Sam happier to be useful. They couldn't move him as the things digging into him were keeping him pulled into the ground. He had been found in an abandoned office in Los Angeles. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while, caked in dust, smelling stale, was poorly furnished, even when new would have been very dated, there was a sign on the door "Angel Investigations" . Sam allowed himself some time to ponder what that would have been when it was open. He came up with some wonderful ideas in his head including the irony of the fact that he was sharing guard duty with a real life angel.

There was a knock at the door and Sam turned to see who it was

XXXXXXXX

Dean was in group therapy, Dr Smith thought this may help him, he glanced around at the others, there was Sam/Jake and Castiel/Alex, a pretty blonde girl looking a lot like Jo, a scruffy old man in his late 60s, a bloke in his late 30s with red hair, and a spare seat

"Hello group!" Smiled a scarily cheerful Dr Smith," today we have a new member, please say hello to Lee" as he indicated towards Dean to ensure everyone was aware he was new. Dean felt himself flush slightly and wished the attention was away from him. That wish was quickly granted, a very handsome late comer dashed into the room, his blue eyes twinkled suggesting he knew what he was doing, drawing perfect attention to himself.

"Lindsey, glad you could make it," beamed Dr Smith, "Group our other new comer, Lindsey McDonald"

"Hello Lee, Hello Lindsey" chanted the group in a freaky unison, Dean just stared at Lindsey, sure oh so sure he knew him, but couldn't place him, Lindsey caught his stare and met his eyes and gave him an all knowing but slightly seductive smile, Dean shivered.


	7. Legal help

_Still no idea where this is going lol, I shouldnt watch angel at the same time as writing cos next you know buffy will turn up. Please review and tell me what you want to see happen, Im thinking dean upset a W&H client, or the PTB sent Lindsey to help, not sure, dont want to make Lindsey to evil as I really like him when hes grey and you cant tell what way he will turn_

* * *

><p>An attractive dark haired man, in a very expensive suit, walked through the door. Sam and Castiel both turned to look at him, about 5'10" with brown hair just a little too long for the suit, icy blue eyes, with a cold glare, his soft smile failed to hide that, as though he was not that interested in being there, but it was something he had to do, seeing Sam he beamed and held out his hand<p>

"Sam Winchester? Im Lindsey Mcdonald, my firm has asked me to come to speak to you" he said in a very soft husky voice, with a slight hint of a Texas accent.

Sam looked at him, and took his hand, smiling a crocodile smile back at him

"What firm is that?" he asked

"Wolfram and Hart, we are a law firm, and deal with all sorts of extra ordinary cases" he replied with a slight smile. Sam was struggling to work out should he trust him or not, Lawyers were not traditionally his friend, and attractive ones in their mid 20s were unlikely to be compassionate and friendly, more likely to be back stabbing to get to where they were, but Dean was in trouble and he didn't have a clue how to fix it.

"So how can you help?" asked Sam, and Lindsey smiled seductively at him

XXXXX

Dean just stared at Lindsey, as did most other people almost transfixed by him until he looked around and realised they were just staring and not moving, Lindsey smiled slightly at Dean and moved in his chair to get more comfortable, he looked directly at Dean, and reached his right hand into the suit jacket he was wearing, Dean started to think there was something strange about a fellow inmate wearing a suit, but as Crowley was there strange was the last of his problems. He watched as Lindsey pulled out a handful of dust, brought it to just in front of his face and blew the dust around, its sparkled in the air and everyone just stopped, Lindsey turned back to Dean

"So Dean, do you know who you are?"

"Dean? You know I am Dean" the hunter demanded slightly confused and annoyed.

"Of course I know who you are, " He kept an even tone in his voice giving very little away "Don't worry about the others, they can't hear anything, I've used fairy dust on them to freeze them"

"What are you? Are you Sookie?" Dean quizzed, and Lindsey smiled

"Unlike your Angel friend, I do get your pop culture references, and I am not Sookie, firstly Sookie is fictional, secondly a girl, and a fairy, and I'm a Lawyer, don't let the name fool you I'm not a girl" Dean was shocked Lindsey was possibly flirting with him, or just grifting him, he couldn't work it out too much time around Castiel had messed up his view on what was acceptable human interaction. "Im not trying to seduce you no matter what you are thinking," came Lindsey's reply "Im here to help you, but I need to know what happened first"

"Are you working with Crowley"

"Crowley?" Lindsey looked to Dr Smith, "That's who he is, interesting"

"What do you mean interesting?" Shouted Dean standing up, and moving toward Lindsey, trying to get in his face

"Sit down" Demanded the Lawyer, "The dust is wearing off, we can talk later" he glanced down at his suit muttered some words and it was replaced by jeans and a baby blue T-shirt, his hair was a bit longer, he looked more hippy like "all will be explained soon"

The others in the groups started to drift out of their fairy dust enforced daze, and moved to look at Dr Smith


	8. Fairy Dust

_I hope you like this, sorry its short again Uni essays and lesson plans are taking any free time I have up please review, I think i need to change this to a cross over as Lindsey is very involved (note to self never watch Angel when writing SN stories)_

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Lindsey, the lawyer was studying Dean whilst speaking on his mobile phone talking clearly and explaining the hunters condition. Castiel hovered around nervously wondering how a human Lawyer could make any difference when his Angelic powers had failed to work on Dean's condition.<p>

"Do you have goats blood?" asked the younger man looking at Sam, whilst opening his briefcase, which contained an impressive collection of herbs and other ingredients for casting spells. Sam shook his head and the lawyer turned his attention back to Dean and his mobile phone conversation. "Im going to need goats blood, fairy dust, potion pack C and M, transport for Mr Winchester, I assume his friends have their own or can travel with me," he paused clearly listening to someone "No its fine, is a simple spell, besides Im more advanced than you at this, who brought Darla back? Right I need you ASAP and prepare a room for our guest, his friends may welcome a room as well, well the brother, Im not sure what the Angel would want. I will call to confirm more later, let me stabilise Mr Winchester, just get the stuff as soon as you can" and he hung up.

"What is going on! Why do you want Goats Blood?" Demanded Sam, looking cross, he was met with an icy glare from the lawyer, who then quickly switched to his game face and with a soft smile he replied

"I am preparing your brother for transport back to a facility we use for cases like this, to establish what has happened to him and release him"

"How do you know who we are, and how do you know Cass is an Angel?" Sam continued clearly distrusting the young lawyer

"It's my business to know" He smiled "Besides you really can't believe you are the only person to encounter an angel?" Turning to the trench coated man "And Castiel and I have a history, don't we?"

Castiel looked slightly taken aback, and then realised that he did know the lawyer, he nodded moving slightly from Dean and more into Lindsey's personal space

"Still nicely socially unaware," Grinned the lawyer "I said I would owe you one, and I keep my word"

"Care to explain to those not in the little secret meetings you two have had?" Demanded Sam

"There is no time, " sighed Lindsey, "I need to stabilize Dean before he's too far gone, and I need to see where he is mentally as this isn't a one sided problem, your brother's mind is trapped somewhere, I need to connect with him to find out what happened"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sam was feeling really helpless, he had no idea what was wrong with his brother, how a Lawyer fitted into all this, and how Castiel was involved. The Angel moved closer to him, but in typical fashion never shared more information than he needed to.

"I need you to be quiet, this will take a minute or two," Said Lindsey crouching down next to Dean, he sprinkled some pink coloured dust over him, then turned to the others and blew the dust at them, they stopped where they were stood, "Sorry" he shrugged, this is much easier with you two asleep," reminding himself to thank the research team, fairy dust did work on angels, then turned his focus to Dean. This was going to be tricky, but he did owe Castiel big time and he really wanted to repay him. He was interested that the Angel had struggled to recognise him. Or maybe he had hidden it well, still no time to worry he needed to get deeper into Dean's mind to speak to him


End file.
